My Name is Isabella Mason Welcome to my Life
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: What is Bella was one of our fave characters sister from human life? How will this affect our wonderful Cullen’s when she turns up in Forks, 89 years after her change. This is her story as she suffers school, homework, loss, battle and love. Not canon
1. Hello Dear Brother

Chapter 1- Hello dear brother- 89 years is a long time.

My name is Isabella Marie Mason and I am technically 16 years old. In reality, I have been 16 for the past 89 years. How you ask. You see, I am a vampire. I was changed in 1919, a year after my mother and brother both passed away from Spanish Influenza. Not a day goes by when I don't think about them. I have a locket that I always wear. My brother gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday. It had a picture of mum and dad on one side and one of us on the other. My brother and I were extremely close even though we were different ages. He was 2 years older than me. When he died, he was just 17.

My brother's name was Edward Anthony Mason. He was so amazing. He had bronze hair like our mother that always shone in the sunlight. It was always messy no matter how hard he tried to tidy it up. He had beautiful emerald eyes that shone like the stones they resembled. He was so like our other. I on the other hand, had long mahogany coloured hair that was always in ringlets ending at my lower back. My eyes were a chocolate brown colour. My dad and I shared many of the same features.

In 1918, during the influenza epidemic, Edward and my mother were being taken care of by this amazing doctor. His name was Carlisle Cullen. He tried his hardest to save my mother and brother and I have never blamed him for not saving them. Carlisle became a father figure to me whilst my family was in the hospital. My own father passed away in the first wave of the disease so there was just me, mum and Edward. Anytime I would come and visit, Carlisle was always there. He would always talk to me; he taught me a lot about medicine and being a doctor and he was the one who stayed by my side in the hospital when mother and Edward died and he was there helping me at the funerals.

After they died, I went to stay with my aunt. She was the only family I had left. About one year later, I was visiting my mum's and Edward's graves when I heard a noise behind me. I turned, heard a voice and everything went back. 3 days later I woke up in a beautiful house. There was a woman named Grace there and she told me what had happened to me and what I had become. She told me that I had been attacked by a human drinking vampire and her and her coven saved me. She told me all about the vampire way of life and how she and her family only drank animal blood. She introduced me to the members of her family and they essentially adopted me. There was Grace of course, then there was her husband William, her two 'sons'- James and Robert and her 3 'daughters'- Ruth, Helen and Margaret.

I soon became a part of their family and I travelled with them for many years. About 40 years ago, I split away from them. I promised to always write to them and tell them of wherever I was or was heading. They chose to settle in Mobile, Alabama. I continued to travel. I met a few people here and there and had to avoid some encounters with the Volturri but other then that, my life as a vampire has been great so far. The avoidance of the Volturri has been because of my power. Or should I say _powers._ I have been told that I am extremely gifted but sometimes I hate my powers. The best two of the three that I have are:

a) I can tell when someone is lying to me and

b) I can project a mental shield to block attacks and protect those around me if I wish.

The power that I don't think I should have is the one that I fear. It is the power to manipulate the minds of those around. I could tell another vampire to create a bonfire, rip himself to shreds and jump into the fire, thus killing themselves. That power frightens me the most because it is a testament of what I could potentially do to someone if they piss me off. It is that power that Aro craves.

Right now, it is 2008 and I have decided to settle down in a place called Forks, Washington. I am going to enroll in the local high school and complete my schooling (for about the gazillionth time!).

I left my house at 8:30 Monday morning. I hoped into my Blue Porsche Boxter convertible and headed off to Forks High School. I pulled into the car park with everyone staring at me. I parked my car in between a silver Volvo and a big Jeep before hopping out and heading up towards the administration building.

**--- Edward POV ---**

I was getting ready for another mindless day at Forks High. My family and I had been here in Forks for 2 years now and I was about to start my senior year of High school- for what felt like the hundredth time. You see, I am a vampire, so is my entire family. I was changed in 1918 by Dr. Carlisle Cullen who, by doing so, saved me from being another casualty of Spanish Influenza. Whilst I have had a great life with my coven, I have one regret from my human life- my sister Isabella. My little Bella was 2 years younger than me when I died. She was so special to me. We were always playing together as kids and I loved her more than life itself.

As we got older, I started to get more protective of her. I would always make sure boys stayed away from her and if anyone hurt her, I would hurt them.

I was shaken from the thoughts of Bella (literally) by Emmett.

"Come on Ed, Mum said that if we don't leave now we are going to be late." He said.

Emmett was one of my 'brothers'. My other brother was Jasper Whitlock Hale. My 2 adoptive sisters were Mary Alice Brandon aka Alice and Rosalie Hale. Rose and Jasper posed as twins and Emmett, Alice and I were the 'biological children' of Carlisle and Esme, our 'mother'.

I got into my Volvo, followed by Rose and Jasper meaning that Emmett and Alice were riding in Em's Jeep. I followed Em to Forks High and as soon as I got there, I heard the thoughts of everyone around me.

_OMG. Edward Cullen is so gorgeous. If he wasn't with Rosalie, I would jump him._

_Emmett is sooo sexy. I wish he dated people. _

_Rosalie is sexy as. Maybe this year, she'll dump that Cullen loser and date me._

I growled as I finished hearing the last thought. Mike Newton was the one who had thought it and he never gave up. He didn't know that Rose and I had been married for the past 75 years and I think if it was ever revealed, he would keel over and die on the spot. Like us, Alice and Jasper were married and have been for 50 near 60 years. Emmett was the only one of us who did not have a soul mate. We kept out hope for him though and we knew that he would find his. Hell, he had all of eternity to find the one.

"Edward, Rose, Jazz, I just had a vision." Alice said; low enough that humans couldn't hear.

"What about love?" Jazz asked his wife.

"There is a new girl starting today but whenever I try to look closer at her, I am blocked. I only got a quick flash of her signing in but then it ended. I think she is like us." Ali said.

"Another vamp? Cool." Emmett said.

"What should we do?" Rose asked. I wrapped my arm around her waist and drew her into my side. I smiled as she snuggled back a little before I kissed her hair.

"I say we just wait and see what happens. If she is like us, maybe she is destined to join us, if not, we have to tell her that this is our territory." I said logically.

Rose smiled at me and all of us headed into school for our first periods.

**--- Bella POV ---**

My first few lessons went well I guess. I had AP Calculus, AP History, AP English and AP Trig. I met some people in my first period class, their names were Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber. They offered me a seat at their table at lunch which I accepted eagerly. It wasn't often my family and I was ever offered a place at people's tables at school. They always thought we were weird.

I walked to lunch with Angela and then I smelt it. Another vampire. No wait- 5 more vampires. One scent smelt vaguely familiar but I couldn't pin point it. _Shit! _I thought _I am in another vampire's territory. Not to mention that there is a whole coven here. I'm in deep shit._

Angela opened the doors to the cafeteria and I followed her in. As soon as I was in, all conversations ceased and everyone gazed at me, guys obviously thinking I was the shiny, new toy, and girls feeling hatred towards me.

I followed Angela to the cafeteria line, keeping my eyes firmly on the ground in front of me. I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Mike. He smiled and I smiled back. I went back to thinking about how I was going to get myself out of the deep shit I would probably be in from the other coven.

"Here you go Bella, I got you the same as me. Hope you don't mind." Angela said. She handed me a tray with a hot dog, an apple, a packet of chips and a water. It didn't bother me anyway because everything tasted like dirt. I smiled at her, thanked her and followed her and Mike to the table.

"Bella, this is Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie and Lauren Mallory. Everyone, this is Isabella Mason. She just transferred here from Chicago, Illinois." Mike introduced me to everyone. When he said my name, I could have sworn I heard a gasp but I didn't think much of it. Mike pulled out the chair between him and Tyler for me and I gracefully sat down. That was another thing I loved about being a vampire- we are graceful. In my human life, I was the clumsiest person ever.

"So Bella, tell us about yourself." Tyler said, looking at me with adoring eyes. I shuddered inwardly but turned to him to reply.

"Umm, I am 16. I moved here from Chicago as you know. Umm, I lived with my mum, dad, two brothers and three sisters before coming here. I am currently living on my own. My family moved to Alabama but I decided to transfer from Chicago to here. Umm not really much else to say"

"So, you live by yourself? Don't you get lonely?" Mike asked.

"Sometimes I do but you know. It gives me a feeling of independence." I replied.

The questions continued until lunch ended. I threw out my untouched lunch and headed to AP Biology.

**--- Edward POV- Lunch ---**

My family and I walked into the cafeteria, got some of the disgusting thing called food and walked over to our table. We all sat down, pushed our food to the middle and ignored it.

All morning, my family's thoughts had been on the new vampire. None of us had met her but everyone was talking about her. Her name was Isabella. I think I spent 20 minutes convincing myself it wasn't my little sister and that Isabella was a common name nowadays. She would be dead by now. I did not wish for this life to be forced upon her.

Then, suddenly, we all caught the scent. It smelled vaguely familiar. The other vampire was here. We all looked to the doors and I nearly fell out of my seat. Had Rose not been in my lap, I think I would have fallen. This girl looked exactly like my sister. She had the same hair, same frame, everything. I watched as she walked to the line with Angela Webber and Mike Newton. She followed them to their table and I heard Mike introduce her to the table. "Bella, this is Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie and Lauren Mallory. Everyone, this is Isabella Mason. She just transferred here from Chicago, Illinois." He said. I gasped as he said her name. This had to be my Bella.

"Ed, you ok? Your emotions are running wild and it's giving me a headache." Jazz whispered.

I ignored him and whispered "Bella."

I watched with a feeling of longing as she stood up, threw her untouched food into the bin and left the cafeteria. I wanted to follow her, grab her and never let her go again. Jasper must have felt my emotions because he glared at me and thought _Rose may not be my biological sister, but if you hurt her I will rip you to shreds and burn you before dancing on your ashes._

_Jazz, its fine. I love Rose with all my unbeating heart _I thought back _I'll explain everything later._

He nodded at me and we all got up from our table and left to go to our lessons. I had AP Biology with Emmett. We split from the others and headed to Mr. Banner's room. When we got there, I noticed that Bella was already in the room, she was sitting next to Angela, talking about their favourite books. I walked past her to mine and Emmett's bench and saw her flinch just a little.

The lesson passed by without any hassle. I kept staring at Bella and had to try and keep myself together due to the thoughts of the males in my class. All of their thoughts were the same.

_Bella is so hot. I would so tap that._

_I can only imagine what is under those clothes. Bella is so hot._

When the bell went, I watched as Bella stood up, followed by Angela and quickly left the room. Emmett was trying to get my attention but I just ignored him as I watched my gorgeous little sister walk gracefully to the gym.

"Em, watch over her in Gym. Please. I'll explain everything this afternoon. I promise." I said as I watched Bella leave. Em nodded and I headed off to Chemistry whilst he headed to Gym.

**--- Em POV ---**

I watched as Edward gazed at the beautiful girl in front of us. I couldn't help but feel jealous. He had Rose and as soon as I saw this girl, I felt something inside of me that I have never felt before. I knew she was a vampire just by her scent but who she was and how Edward knew her were two mysteries that I planned to solve. I watched as the girl, Bella (a perfect name for her) stood, followed by Angela Webber and left the room. Once Ed and I left, Ed turned to me and said "Em, watch over her in Gym. Please. I'll explain everything this afternoon. I promise." I nodded and headed off to my last period.

When I got there, I noticed Bella and Angela sitting in the stands, both wearing their gym clothes. Bella looked amazing. I felt my legs moving and I soon found myself in front of them.

"Hi. My name's Emmett. You're Bella right?" I said.

Angela looked like she was gunna pass out and Bella smiled.

"Hi. Yea, I'm Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you Emmett." Bella said, sticking her hand out for me to shake. I took it and swore I felt a spark.

"So, how are you enjoying Forks so far?" I asked sitting down in front of her.

"It's good. The rain is peaceful and I love all the green around here. It reminds me of someone important." Bella said. Her eyes lost a little sparkle when she talked about the 'important someone'. I felt a bit jealous that she had someone else in her heart. But before Angela or I could ask, Coach Clapp came in and started the lesson.

After the lesson where most guys had to go to the nurse because they had gotten hurt in some way because instead of paying attention to what they were doing, they were paying attention to Bella.

After class, I met up with Bella and we headed to our lockers.

"Did you drive to school?" I asked as she got her bag out of her locker.

"Yea, I parked in between a silver Volvo and some huge Jeep." Bella replied.

I smiled and said "They're mine and Edward's cars. I'll walk with you."

Bella smiled and we headed out to the car park. When we got there, I saw Ali, Jazz, Rose and Ed standing around our cars talking. They stopped when they saw us coming.

"Hey guys. This is Bella. Bella this is Alice, Jasper, Rose and Edward." I said pointing to each in turn.

I watched as she smiled at all of them but when she saw Edward, she gasped.

"No. No. You're not real. This is a dream. You're dead." Bella said more to herself than anyone else.

"Bella? No it can't be. You should be dead." Edward whispered.

By this time Bella had closed her eyes, mumbling "no, no no" under her breath.

Edward walked up to her and in one swift movement, picked her up in a bone crushing hug. Bella stiffened before relaxing a little, whispering "Edward. It is you" and throwing her arms around him fiercely.

"I thought you were dead. Oh my little Liberty Bell." Edward said, resting his forehead on hers.

"You died in front of me remember. I missed you Eddy-Bear." Bella replied. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I love you." He smiled wider than I had ever seen and whispered back "Love you too."

"Hello! Can someone explain to us what the hell is going on? Edward, who is this?" Rose said. She was glaring at Bella, looking like she wanted to jump. She started growling and I did as well, ready to protect Bella if needed.

"Calm down Rose. You don't have to worry. Everyone, this is Isabella Marie Mason- my little sister." Edward said. Rose, Jazz, Ali and I gaped at her. Now that he mentioned it, Bella did look a little bit like Ed.

"I think it's best if we discuss this at home. Bella, why don't you follow us to our place." Ali said. We all hoped into our cars and drove off towards our house.


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2

--- Bella POV ---

I followed my brother and his 'family' to his house. I couldn't help but think about all the times we had spent together. I kept feeling as though he had replaced me. Even though I spent 20 or so years with James and Robert as my 'brothers' I told them that they would never replace Edward and they understood. He was the one who was there for me when I was being picked on, he stopped mother from marrying me off to this vile, rich, loathsome man who had asked for my hand. He held me when daddy died. I just couldn't help but feel as though Edward had replaced me with his new family. The blonde one- Rosalie I think her name was- was obviously his mate but the other girl, Alice, I didn't know what Edward thought of her. I was probably just being irrational but I haven't seen Edward in 89 years and I just wanted him to myself for a while.

We soon pulled up at a beautiful house high in the woods. I stopped my car and looked up at the house. I heard my door open and saw Edward holding it open, holding his hand out for me. I took off my seatbelt, took my keys out of the ignition and took his hand. He closed the door for me and headed towards the others. Ed wrapped his arm around Rose's waist, still keeping his hand in mine. He walked up to the front door, following Alice and Jasper. Emmett was walking beside me and kept stealing glances at me. I knew I was doing the same.

When I got into the foyer, Edward let go of my hand and walked off with Rosalie in one direction. Alice and Jasper followed them leaving me standing in awe and Emmett standing next to me.

"Come on Bella, let's go and meet the rest of the fam." Emmett said. He put his hand on the small of my back and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. He led me into a room with white walls were Ed was talking to a beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair.

Emmett cleared his throat and they both turned to me. The woman smiled brightly and said "Welcome Bella. My name is Esme. It is a pleasure to meet you" before she walked over and hugged me. I hugged her back. It felt just like when Grace would hug me. It was motherly, comforting, loving. When she pulled away she smiled and said "My husband should be home soon. Then you can tell us your story."

I smiled in return and said "Can't wait. By the way, you have a beautiful home." Esme's grin widened and she said "Thanks Bella."

"Esme is an interior designer. She designed the whole house herself." Emmet said, saying the first words to me since gym today.

"Wow, that's impressive. What about your husband? What does he do?" I asked.

"He's a doctor. He works at Forks General." Esme replied.

I was about to ask some more questions when Alice, Jasper and Rosalie walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella. So are you gunna tell us everything?" Alice asked jumping straight to the point. She was bouncing up and down on the spot. I swear to god she looked like the energizer bunny on speed. I smiled as I felt a wave of calm fall about the room and Alice stopped bouncing. She glared at Jasper and I realised that he must be an empath.

"We can wait until Carlisle gets home Alice." Esme said.

I turned sharply to Edward and said "Carlisle? As in Carlisle Cullen? Your doctor? He is a vampire?"

"Yep. Carlisle is the Carlisle Cullen, yes he was my doctor and yes he is a vampire, he is my creator actually. He created everyone here." Edward explained.

"Ahhh." I missed Carlisle about as much as I missed Edward. I used to call him 'Uncle Carli" and he used to call be 'Church Bells' because he said that was what my laugh sounded like.

"What'cha thinking about Liberty Bell? I don't think your grin could get any bigger." Edward asked, his brow was furrowed in confusion/concentration, like he was trying to read my mind and not succeeding. If mind-reading was his power I could tell why he was being blocked.

"Just thinking about the last time I saw Carlisle. It was while you were sick. He would always sit with me, talk to me. He taught me about medicine and things. When you and mum died he helped pay for the funerals and even came to support me. I used to call him Uncle Carli and he called me Church Bells. He became like a surrogate father to me after daddy died." I said.

"Awww. That's so like Carlisle." Esme said.

"What's so like me?" Speak of the devil.

We all turned and when Carlisle saw me, his eyes widened and he said "Church Bells?"

"Hey Uncle Carli." I replied before throwing myself into his open arms and hugging him.

"Oh god girl. I have missed you. But if you're here now, that means…" He trailed off. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Oh Bells, I never wished for you to have this life. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He said, his smile faltering.

"Me to Bella, I wish you didn't have this life." Edward said.

I growled and jumped out of Carlisle's arms. I turned to both and said "Shut up both of you. There was nothing you could have done. You were gone Carlisle and Ed, you were 'dead'. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's all. I've had a great life as a vampire- probably one that is better than what it would have been had I stayed with Aunt Elizabeth. I would be forced into things I hated, forced to give up my body, life and soul all because of acceptance. I haven't had to do that. I lived with a great family and now I have found my brother again so my life as a vampire is great. If I wasn't one, I would never have gotten to see you again Ed, or you Carli. I missed you both like crazy."

There was silence in the room until Emmett said "Great speech Bella." Then we all started laughing.

"Do you guys wanna hear my story?" I asked. They al nodded and Uncle Carli said "Ok, let's head to the lounge room and get comfortable."

When we were in the lounge room, I sat in between Edward and Emmett. Rose sat on Edward's lap, Alice and Jasper were in the loveseat and Carlisle and Esme were on the two seater lounge.

"Ok, well I'll start from where you died." I said. "I was sent to live with Aunt Elizabeth and she automatically started looking for suitors for me. She held all sorts of dances and dinners all the time to try and get me to find a husband. I was only fifteen and my family had just died so of course I was upset but she ignored that. She said I would cheer up if I moved on and got married. About a year later, one suitor came along who, like me, was being forced to marry. I liked him and we soon became great friends. We knew we didn't love one another in the way married couples should but we decided that we could comfortably spend the rest of our lives together. We were to be married one week after my 16th birthday; the day chosen happened to be the one year anniversary of yours and mum's deaths Ed. It was the day before the wedding and I decided to visit your graves. Well, I was just sitting at your graves talking to you like I normally did when I heard a noise, like a shuffling. I turned, heard a voice say "You're a pretty little thing aren't you" before I blacked out. I remember the pain and I woke up three days later in this gorgeous home with this beautiful woman staring at me. Her name was Grace. I was told that I was saved from a human drinking vampire. Grace introduced me to her coven and I travelled with them for around 50 or so years before going solo. I still keep in contact with them though. They wanted to stay in one spot for a while but I wanted to continue my nomadic lifestyle. That eventually brought me here and I met you guys and here we are."

"Wow." Jasper said, breaking the silence in the room. The silence came back but this time it was awkward.

"10 tonne penguin." Emmett suddenly said.

We all looked at him confused. "What was that Em?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, it was just something to break the ice." He replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

Everyone laughed and I felt at home here with these vampires.

"Hey Ed, were you trying to read my mind before?" I asked, innocently looking at my brother.

"Yea I was but I came up blank. Why is that?" He asked me. I smiled and replied "One of my powers is being a mental shield. I can block mental attacks and throw shields over myself and others."

"Sounds cool. Wait! _One_ of your powers?" Jasper asked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "I have three powers in total. 2 I like and one I despise."

"What are your powers?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I am a mental shield, I can tell when someone is lying to me and…" I trailed off. I didn't really want to tell anyone about my other power.

"Bella, it's ok. You can tell us." Alice said. Her tone was comforting and I smiled. "My third power," I said "is the power to control. I can control the weather, emotions, people basically anything that is controllable, I control it."

"Wow." Alice said.

"It's not something to wow over. It's dangerous and I hate it. It scares me that I have it." I decided against telling Edward and the others about the Volturi just yet.

"Bella, I couldn't think of a better person to have that power. You are so selfless that I know you wouldn't use that power for anything but good." Carli said to me. If vampires could cry, tears would be running down my cheeks.

"Thanks Carli." I said before hugging him tight.

"Ok enough of this sappy crap. How have you been? Tell me everything. I have missed out on 89 years." I said. Edward laughed and wrapped the arm that wasn't around Rose's waist around my shoulder.

"Well, I travelled with Carlisle when he changed me. 3 years later, Carlisle saved Esme who became a mother figure to me and I think it was around 1933 when Carlisle saved Rose. She joined us and we fell in love. In 1935, Rose and I were hunting when we heard someone screaming. We found Emmett who was on the brink of death. We got him back to Carlisle who saved him then and there. Alice and Jasper both joined us in 1950 and we have been a family ever since." Ed explained.

"How have you been able to live as such a big coven without the Volturi coming after you?" I asked. I knew that Grace and Will had had a few problems with the Volturi but after a fight with some of the guard, we were left alone.

"I am friends with Aro, Caius and Marcus so they allowed me to remain in such a large coven." Carlisle said.

I must've flinched at their names because Carlisle looked at me with a worried glance. I guess Edward notice too and so did Emmett and Jasper because they looked at me and Jasper said "what's wrong Darlin'?" I smiled at Jasper when he said 'Darlin'. I felt accepted in this new family even though I hadn't known them for long.

"Nothing, its nothing. I'm serious." I said when I noticed their faces.

"Come on Bella, Rose and I want to show you your room." Alice said. She danced over to me and taking both mine and Rose's hands lifted us up and started to drag us towards the stairs.

"Whoa!" I said. I dug my heels into the carpet and said "My room, what are you talking about? I can't stay with you."

"Like hell you can't. Bella, you are moving in here with us. You will be the 8th Cullen. Jazz, Em, Dad and I will go and get your things from your house and bring them here. Esme, Ali and Rose can help you decorate your room and everything." Edward said, his face was covered with his crooked grin that I loved.

Before I could reply, the guys were gone and I was being dragged upstairs.

Rose opened a door and I was pulled into a room that was all white.

"This'll be your room. You just tell me the colours and designs you want and I'll do it up for you. I can't wait. Ever since I've known Edward, he has always given off this feeling of loss. Even when he first met Rose and they fell in love, it always looked like something was missing from his heart. When I saw him with you today, I knew that hole had been filled. Thank you so much Bella." Esme said. If we were human I think we both would have been crying. I hugged her tight and said to all three women in the room "thank you for taking care of him. I missed him like crazy but to see him happy makes me happy."

"Ok then. So what colours do you think you'd like? We'll go shopping now and get them." Ali said.

"Um I like purple, blue, green and black." I said as we headed out towards Ali's Porsche.

"Perfect, I think lavender purple and a black trim would look great in your room. What do you think?" Esme asked me.

"Perfect." I said.

"Girls, do you want me to update your rooms while I'm at it?" Esme asked.

Both Ali and Rose nodded.

"Ok I think after the hardware store we should head to the furniture store because Edward just broke your bed Bells." Ali said.

"I'll kill him." I gritted my teeth.

"What do you use the bed for?" Rose asked.

"I just like lying on it. I love the feeling of lying in a warm bed reading a book. Ed and I used to do it all the time and it always reminds me of him. In his room and mine there was a fireplace. I would go to his room or he would come to mine and we would lie in bed reading. I loved it when he would read to me when I was sick. His voice was so soothing." I reminisced. "I bet I can guess what you guys use your beds for." I said with a smirk.

"BELLA!" All three women said and I started laughing.

We soon pulled up at the hardware store and after finally deciding on colours we headed to the furniture store, leaving a trail of dazzled men in our wake.

When we were driving home from the furniture store with the van following us, I asked "If you guys all have mates, what about Emmett? Where is his mate?"

"Em doesn't have a mate yet. He hasn't found the right one." Esme said.

"What? He must have women, both human and vampires, flocking him. How can he not have a mate?" I was flabbergasted that a man as handsome as Em would not be married.

Ali's eyes glazed over suddenly and I realised that her power must be the ability to see the future. A couple of seconds later her eyes focused and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" We all asked. "What was your vision about Ali?" Rose asked.

"Nothing important." She replied.

"Your lying Alice." I said. She looked at me with a confused expression. "My power remember?" I said.

She nodded and said "that may be but I'm not telling you about the vision" before sticking her tongue out at me and turning back to the road.

We pulled up at the house and directed the workmen where to put the things. I walked into my room to find my stuff all in boxes and some furniture there. I opened one box, found my favourite stuffed toy and sat, curled up on my window seat looking out the window and into the lush, green forest.

**--- Em POV ---**

As we ran I tried to keep both my thoughts and emotions in check. With Jasper on one side of me and Edward on the other, I knew I had a snowball's chance in hell of keeping my feelings to myself.

I had known Bella for just a few hours but I was already in love with her. She was so beautiful. Sure Rose was stunning, but I think Bella could rival her. With her long mahogany hair that flowed like waves down her back and he gorgeous doe eyes, who wouldn't be hooked? Her story was a sad one. I felt bad when she told me that as soon as her family had passed away, her aunt was looking for a suitor for her.

"Em, you ok? You've been really quiet." Jazz asked me.

"Yea. I'm cool." I replied. We soon stopped when we reached a small townhouse. It looked to be a simple one bedroom home and it looked like it suited Bella perfectly.

"Come on, let's get all this stuff home." Carlisle said. We all started packing things away and lifting furniture. We all looked at Edward when we heard a large *crack*. He was standing next to a broken in half bed, grinning sheepishly.

"Oops." He said and we all laughed.

We finally had all Bella's stuff packed and into boxes. We decided between the four of us, we could carry it all. We loaded everything up and took off. We decided against taking furniture since the girls would probably buy all new things anyway.

It took us a little longer to get home because of the added stuff but we got there well before the girls.

We put the things in the room across from mine. We knew this was Bella's room because, taped to the door in Esme's neat handwriting, was a sign that said "Bella's room". We placed the boxes down and left the room. I went to my bedroom and lay down on my bed gently tossing a ball at the roof and catching it before repeating the process.

After a couple of minutes, I heard the girls get home. I smelt Bella as she walked up the stairs and into her room. I heard the door shut and slight movement before she stopped moving. I decided to go and have a talk to her.

I walked out of my room and knocked on her door.

"Come in" her musical voice floated through the door and made me go weak at the knees.

I pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hey Bella." I said quietly. The beautiful girl in front of me turned and smiled. Thank god both Ed and Jazz had gone hunting otherwise my feelings would be out there for the world to see.

"Hey Em. Pull up a seat." She said as she patted the spot on the window seat at her feet. I walked over and sat down just looking at her.

I noticed she was looking out the window so I followed her gaze. When I noticed nothing I asked "What'cha staring at?"

"Just the green. I used to do it all the time. It reminded me of Edward because of his eyes. Green is also extremely calming. If I ever feel mad, I go and find someplace green to relax." Bella explained.

I smiled. When she looked at me I noticed her eyes were black. "Come on, let's go hunt. You look like you need to feed."

Bella nodded and stood up. I opened her window and we both leapt out. I led her into the forest ready for a feast of deer, mountain lion and whatever else we could find.

**--- ? POV ---**

I watched as Isabella and Emmett raced off into the forest. My eyes stayed on the graceful beauty that was Bella. Carefully covering my scent, I followed them.

Watching her hunt always felt like you were watching a fierce dance. I watched as she stalked a buck before pouncing and draining it quickly.

I covered my scent again and ran off. Bella could hunt and be with this Emmett fellow for a while, let her guard down. Then I would strike.

One thing was for sure; she will be mine- or watch her family all die.


	3. I Missed You, La Push and How Could You

Chapter 3

Bella POV

The whole time I was hunting with Em, I felt some eyes on me. However whenever I looked, there was no one there and I couldn't smell anything.

After I had drained two bucks, two deer and a mountain lion, I stood up and turned to Emmett. He just finished draining a grizzly before turning to me and smiling. I walked over to him and wiped a small bit of blood from the corner of his mouth with my thumb before placing my thumb in my mouth and sucking it clean.

"You full?" Emmett stuttered. I nodded and smiled.

"Before we head back, do you wanna go for a walk?" Emmett asked me.

"Sure. Lead away." I said. Emmett grabbed my hand and felt electricity flow through my hand.

We took off and soon found ourselves in the middle of a beautiful meadow. I was gob smacked.

"Em, this place is beautiful." I whispered.

"I always come here to think. Or to get away from my family." Emmett said sitting down. I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He put his head on mine and it felt quite nice, natural.

"Why do you try and get away from them?" I asked.

I felt him take an unnecessary breath and sigh. "Well, you saw them all. They all have mates and I don't. Whilst it doesn't bother me, it just hurts to be the only one who doesn't have someone. I can tell they try and tone down the affection but I don't need to be an empath like Jazz or read minds like Ed to know that. They treat me like I would break if they are too affectionate. I just want to meet the one. I'm sick of being alone."

I wrapped my arms around his wais and felt him do the same. "It's ok. Look at me. Been a vamp for 89 years and I'm still alone. If you and I are the only ones alone, we should join up. We can hang out. It'll be fun." I said.

"In my coven, I was like you. Being one of the only ones without a mate takes a real toll on you. I know exactly how it feels." I said. I felt his arms tighten and I loved the feel of it.

"Thanks Bella. I mean there's this girl in one of the other covens who likes me but I can't stand her." Emmett explained. I felt a bit jealous when he said that.

"Which coven? Who is it?" I asked, masking my jealousy well.

"Tanya Denali. The Denali coven are good friends with us so they come visit every so often and everytime they do, Tanya tries to get me to date her. She always takes the room across from mine so that she can be close to me- or so Edward says." Em explained.

I laughed and said "Well, next time Tanya comes; she won't be getting the room across from you because that's my room."

Emmett's face erupted in a huge grin before he picked me up and twirled me around. "Thank you so much Bells. No more Tanya annoying me."

I laughed as he twirled me before I felt a drop of water hit my face. We both looked up and noticed the sky was black and it was about to rain. I put a shield around us just as the rain began. Emmett and I sat back on the grass and watched as the rain ran down the shield. We talked about everything and anything.

"We had better be getting back. It's about 9:30." Emmett said. He stood and extended his hand to me. I took it and said "Do you wanna know what happens when I leave your presence if I have a shield up?"

He nodded. I smirked and took off running.

"BELLA!" He yelled as he chased me. I was laughing so hard. When I finally got back to the house, I was bone dry. I put my shield down and walked inside. Everyone was in the living room and Ed looked frantic.

"Where's the fire?" I asked as I sat down on the floor at Esme's feet.

Edward raced over to me and began checking me for injuries. "EDWARD! I am fine." I cried as he tried to get me to stand.

"You have been gone for hours. Where have you been?" He asked.

I was about to answer when Emmett walked in, soaking wet.

"Em, what happened to you?" I asked, trying (but not succeeding) to mask my giggles.

"Very funny Bella. You're a real character." Em said with a fake glare my way.

"Thank you. I try." I replied with a smirk.

"I'm going to change." Emmett said before he left the room and headed to his bedroom.

"Bella honey, what did you do?" Esme asked as she pulled my hair from its ponytail and began playing with it.

"Well, Em took me out hunting and we were talking when it started to rain. I put a shield over us to keep us dry. Then when we decided to head back, I asked him if he wanted to see what happened when I was out of his range with my shield. He agreed and became very wet, very quickly." I said with a giggle.

Esme shook her head at me and started to braid my long hair.

Emmett soon walked back into the room and was challenged to a game of Guitar Hero by Jasper.

Soon we were all involved. When it was my turn I picked the hardest song and Jazz said "Emmett has the highest score on that song. No offence but you probably won't beat him."

I smirked and said "I can try." Esme's hands in my hair were quite relaxing.

I concentrated as the song started. I hit every note perfectly, used star power on the long notes and got all the points possible. When the song ended, I looked at my score and noticed I had gotten a new high score, beating Emmett's score by 5 points. I entered my name and turned to Emmet.

"Hey, don't look so shocked. When I was living with my other coven, we would play this all day and all night so I had a lot of practice." I said as I handed the guitar back to Alice.

"Bella, you have really beautiful hair." Esme said. She was now experimenting with different hairstyles as we watched TV.

"Bella, considering tomorrow's Saturday, lets go out shopping." Alice said as she began to bounce again.

I groaned "Do we have to Alice. I hate shopping."

Alice stopped bouncing and looked at me shocked. "What!?" She whispered. "How can anyone hate shopping?"

"Some things never change do they Bells?" Ed asked me. I grinned at him as I shook my head.

"This is inexcusable. Bell, we are going to get you to like shopping if it is the last thing I ever do."

"Alice, trust me, if Ruth, Helen and Maggie can't get me to like shopping, there's no way you'll be able to." I said.

Alice glared at me and said "Oh, you will. Remember, you are going to be with us for a while so I have a long time."

I shivered at the tone of her voice and Edward started to laugh at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and waited patiently until Esme had finished braiding my hair.

I stood up and kissed Ed on the cheek before allowing him into my mind for a few seconds so he could see that I wanted to read by the fire with him again. He smiled, stood up and said "if you'll excuse us. Bella and I have some catching up to do." He kissed Rose quickly before following me up the stairs.

Esme must have decorated my room this afternoon because my room was now lavender with black trim along the roof. She had also drawn some very intricate and beautiful designs of swirls and other shapes in black paint and it looked fantastic. My bed was placed to face the fireplace with a plasma screen above it. My dresser, table dressing table were a beautiful oak. All in all my room looked amazing.

Edward turned to me and said "Hop into bed and I'll pick out a book."

I did as I was told, lighting the fire with my powers as I went. I snuggled under the blankets and watched as Ed picked a book off my shelf and came over to me. When I noticed the title of the book I smiled.

"You still like this book right?" Edward asked as he lay down next to me and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his chest. His eyes looked worried.

"Yep. I still adore Black Beauty. It will always be my favourite book." I replied as I hugged myself to his body. He smiled opened the cover and started reading the first page. His voice was just as soothing- maybe more so now- as it was all those years ago.

Since I couldn't sleep, I just shut my eyes and let the words of the story I loved flow over me. I have never felt so calm in all my 105 years of life/death. Soon Ed had finished Black Beauty and I hopped out of bed to pick another.

He kept reading and soon it was daylight. The sun was shining bright in the sky- a rarity in Forks. Carlisle walked in and said "Neither of you are going to school today. I've called into work saying that Ali is sick so I need to stay home."

"Ok Dad." Ed said. I nodded as Carlisle smiled at us and left the room. I snuggled into Edward's side some more and he pulled me tight against his chest.

"Bells, did you ever forget me?" Edward asked as we lay in bed.

I looked up at him in shock.

"How could you ever think that? I thought about you for every minute of everyday. Did you forget me?" I asked. If I was human, tears would be pooling in my eyes.

"Of course not Bella. I actually thought you were dead. When I got control of my bloodlust, I went to visit mine and mum's graves but I was shocked to see yours next to mine. I thought you were dead. I never forgot you. You always were and always will be my baby Bells. The little girl who I wouldn't let out of my sight when we were ten and we had to go down to the store. I never forgot you; I just tried to dull the pain of losing you by not thinking about you all the time." Edward explained.

I buried my head in his chest and dry sobbed. He ran his hands up and down my arms and rubbed circles across my back. We stayed like that for a while until Alice knocked on the door.

"Hey guys. Ed, Rose would like to talk to you." Ali said. Ed kissed my head again before walking out of the room. I lay back down in the bed and Ali soon pounced and sat next to me.

"Hey Bells. Wanna go shopping with me, Rose and Mum today? Please?" Ali asked. She turned her topaz eyes to me and gave me a puppy dog pout.

"Ali, I hate shopping." I groaned.

"Please?" She begged. I knew I couldn't resist those god-damn puppy eyes.

"Fine." I agreed. She squealed and dragged me out of my bed. She pulled me over to my closet and began pulling clothes out. She finally settled on a denim jean mini skirt, a black tank top and some black ballet flats.

"There is no way in hell Edward is going to let me out of the house looking like this." I said after I had showered and dressed.

"Bella, he will let you out. Trust me. Grab the white cardigan and meet us downstairs." Ali said before she danced out of the room. I smiled at her and did as I was told. I also grabbed my black clutch back and threw in my wallet, phone and iPod. I shut my bedroom door and walked downstairs. The girls weren't there yet but Em and Jazz were playing Guitar Hero again. I walked into the room and sat down next Jazz.

"Hey there Darlin'" Jazz said as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey. Who's winning?" I asked.

"Em at the moment." Jazz replied. Emmett finished the song he was on and turned. He smiled at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He swapped places with Jazz and turned to me.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm great. It felt great catching up with Edward again. The best bit though is that being with him has reminded me of all the ways to torture him." I said with an evil smirk.

Jazz and Emmett shared a glance before Jazz paused the game and threw himself at my feet. Emmett got on his hands and knees as well and both of them grasped my hands. I felt sparks in the hand Emmett had but chose to ignore them.

"Tell us please oh great one." Emmett cried.

"Edward has always picked on us by using our thoughts. We need some ammo to use against him." Jazz begged.

I laughed and said "Give me one second." I encased us in a sound proof bubble. This would also stop Edward from listening to the boys thoughts.

"Ok, here's what you gotta do…" I whispered before I launched into a whole pile of ways to piss Ed off.

10 minutes later I noticed Ali, Rose, Ed, Carli and Esme walking into the room.

"I'll tell you more later." I said to Jazz and Emmett, who were looking up at me like two children being told a bedtime story, before dropping my shield. I put a shield up around Jazz and Em's minds so that Ed couldn't find out what we had been talking about.

"Come on Bella, I wanna go shopping." Ali said.

I stood up and Edward's eyes hardened.

"Bella, you are not leaving the house dressed like that." Surprisingly it wasn't Ed who said this, instead it was Carli. Ed nodded but stopped when Rose slapped him upside the head.

"Bella, ignore them. You look beautiful." Esme said.

"Carlisle, why can't I leave the house dressed like this?" I asked.

He looked pained before answering "I will always see you as the little 15 year old girl in the hospital that would sit next to her brother and tell him stories about your day. I will always see you as the little girl who would sit next to her mother and talk to her about how you wanted to grow up to be like her. You will always be the young girl who would leave your family when visiting hours were over and sit and cry in my arms. I remember walking you home all the time and hating the way boys looked at you- and you were always covered head to toe. I would hate to see the looks that boys today would send you due to the fact you are so beautiful and the way the clothes show you off."

I had never felt so many emotions run through me. I threw my self into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Don't worry about me. I am a girl of the 20's. I don't take crap and if anyone gives me trouble, well, you should know how good my right hook is. I love you." I whispered to Carlisle. "I love you dad."

I felt him laugh before stiffening at my final comment. I pulled back and looked at his face. I knew if he was human he would be crying.

"I love you too my daughter. Now go have fun." Carlisle said. He pushed me gently into Rose's waiting arms. Rose and Ali hooked arms with me and we walked out of the house.

We got into Rose's BMW and drove off towards Port Angeles.

We pulled up at the main shopping mall in Port Angeles in record time. We got out and headed in.

After about 2 hours of shopping, I heard a voice call out "Bella." I was alone since Rose, Ali and mum I had begun to call Esme that on the drive over) had gone into Victoria Secret. I was about to join them when I noticed Angela, Ben, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica and Lauren walking towards me.

"Hey Angela." I said. I gave her a hug and said hi to the others.

"Are you ok? You weren't at school today. Are you feeling alright? I got your work for you." Mike said to me.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just wasn't feeling one hundred percent when I woke up this morning. I'll be back at school tomorrow." I said.

"It sucks that you had to be sick on one of the only sunny days Forks ever has." Angela said.

"Hey, we are all going surfing this Saturday at the beach in La Push, wanna come?" Eric asked.

"I'll see what I'm doing but I'll probably be there." I said.

I waved goodbye all of them before walking into Victoria Secret. I found Rose, Ali and Mum all waiting for me.

"Bella, did you just agree to go to La Push Beach with those guys?" Mum asked.

"Yea, why? Is that a problem?" I asked.

"We had better head home. Carlisle can explain it all better." Ali said. We all left the store and headed back to Forks.

"Hey we're back." Ali called when we walked in. Carlisle walked out of his study and kissed us all on the head before walking into the living room. We all followed and found the boys wrestling on the floor. Esme cleared her throat and said "If you break anything, I'll take away something you each love."

All three boys stopped and sat on the lounges and looked like perfect little angels.

"Now, why are you girls home early? I thought you would be out much later." Carlisle commented.

"Well, we need you to explain the treaty to Bella. She just said that she would go down to La Push Beach with Angela and her friends this Saturday." Rose explained.

"Why is it such a big deal?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed and launched into the explanation.

When he had finished speaking, I looked at him and said "So because you hunted on their land, they threatened to expose us?"

When everyone nodded, I stood up and said "Ok. Um, I'm gunna head to my room and put this stuff away."

I walked up to my room and after putting my clothes away, I pulled out a photo album and started flicking through it. I stopped when I found the picture I wanted.

I gazed down into the friendly eyes of Billy Black. His eyes were shining with pride as he held his newborn son Jacob. Billy and I were good friends back then as I had helped his wife through her first two pregnancies. I knew what Billy was and who his family were. He knew what I was as well but we promised to never expose the other. Billy said that I was always welcome on the Rez. This decision was backed up by all the elders of the time as well as I had helped them get rid of some human-drinking vampires who had hurt one member of the pack. I knew that I was allowed to go even if the Cullen's weren't. I was gunna go down their again this weekend and see Billy for the first time in 16 years.

I heard a knock on the door and quickly slid the photo album under my pillow before calling out "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Ed.

"Liberty Bell, you aren't seriously thinking of going to the Reservation this weekend are you? Please don't do something that can get you killed. I lost you once I wont lose you again." Edward said as he hugged me.

"I won't be hurt Ed. I'll be fine." I said. He pulled back sharply and glared at me.

"You mean you are actually going to go? Bella, you are going to be killed. Those _dogs_ kill first, ask questions later." Edward said.

"Ed---" I started before he interrupted.

"You know what, I don't care. Go and get yourself killed. Go on. Go down to the Reservation." Edward yelled before jumping out of my window.

I threw myself onto my be and dry sobbed. Whenever I heard someone coming up the stairs to check on me, I made them turn around and leave using my power. I didn't want to see anyone right now. I just wanted to be left alone. I never thought that Ed would tell me he didn't care and that hurt me deeply.


	4. Werewolves, Vampires, Emotions OH MY!

Chapter 4

Saturday came very quickly for me. I had been locked in my room for the past three days. I refused to talk to Edward and I only left my room to hunt and go to school.

When Saturday came around, I had decided to pick Angela and Ben up and drive them down to the beach with me. I walked out of my room dressed in a pair of black tracksuit pants, UGG boots and one of Robert's football jersey's with a long sleeve shirt underneath. I had my phone, wallet and iPod in my handbag. I walked out of my room and downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room talking but they stopped when I entered.

"Well, I'm going. I'll be back tonight." I said.

"If you come back." Edward mumbled.

I heard what he said and turned to him "You know Ed, I have waited years to see you. I thought you would be the same caring, loving older brother but I guess I was wrong. Ed, if you don't want me around, just throw my crap out of the house. I can move on if you want."

I left the house without waiting for anyone to answer and got into my car. I drove to Angela's house and honked. Angela and Ben walked out and hopped in.

"Hey Bella. Cool car." Ben said.

"Thanks, it's my baby. Now, how do I get to this beach?" I pretended to play dumb so that they wouldn't think I had been here before.

Ben gave me directions and I drove to the well known beach. I pulled up at the beach and as soon as I did, I got hit with a whiff of wet dog. I took a deep breath and got out of my car.

"Hey guys." Mike said as he raced over to us.

We said hi before Ben got changed into his wetsuit along with Tyler, Lauren, Eric, Jess and Mike.

"Bells, you gunna come swimming?" Mike asked.

"Nah. I might get in later. But not now." I replied. Mike smiled and ran off down the beach with his surfboard and the others in tow.

Angela and I were left alone and we just played some music from my car. We were talking when suddenly the smell of dog got extremely strong. I looked up and saw 9 guys and one girl standing there glaring at me.

"Can we help you?" Angela asked, totally unaware of the gravity of the situation.

"Yea, we wanna talk to this lady here for just a few minutes if you don't mind." The leader said.

"That's fine. Bella, I'm gunna go for a swim. See you in a bit?" Angela said.

I nodded and Angela pulled her shirt off and ran down to the water.

"Now, how can I help you?" I said turning back to the pack of werewolves.

"You can get off of our land." The leader growled.

"No, I don't think I will." I replied cheekily.

They all growled at me and the leader turned one of the younger boys and said "Seth, go and tell the Elders that we are bringing a leech to see them."

Seth loped off into the woods before I heard him transform and run away.

The pack all turned back to me and the leader said "Who are you?"

"Name's Bella. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm Sam Uley, this is Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paul, Jared, Colin, Brady, Leah Clearwater and the boy who just left was Seth Clearwater." Sam said.

"Ahhh would I be right in guessing your Elders are your parents- Billy, Harry, Quil and Embry?" I said. I couldn't believe that these were the kids I had helped deliver when they were babies.

"How do you know that?" Jacob growled.

Before I could answer, Seth returned and said "The Elders want to see her now."

"You're coming with us leech. I'll drive with her to make sure she comes." Sam said.

I got out of my car and locked it as I walked down the beach. The guys all saw me and paddled in close.

"Hey guys, I'm gunna go and visit some friends of my father's. They live here on the Rez. Those guys are their kids. I'll be back to pick you guys up. If I'm not back when you guys wanna go, give me a call." I said mainly to Angela and Ben.

"That's fine Bella. We'll get a lift with Mike." Angela said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yea. Go and see your friends. We are going to head off to the movies after. You can just meet us there." Ben said.

After Ben agreed to text me the details, I said goodbye and headed back to my car.

Sam tried to get into the driver's seat but I was faster. I got in and started the engine.

"I'm leaving without you unless you hop in." I said.

Not only did Sam get in my car but so did Jacob and Seth. The others ran off into the forest and I pulled out of the car park.

"Before you speak, I already know how to get to the Elders meeting place. So let's keep this ride quiet." I said.

5 minutes later, we pulled up at Jacob's house. The scents of all the wolves were very strong as I got out of my car.

Sam walked inside in front of us as Jacob and Seth flanked my sides.

We walked into the living room and waited. Sam walked out a few minutes later and said "They want to see you."

I walked into the room behind Jacob, Seth and Sam.

"What is the name of the leech that is on our land?" I heard Billy ask.

"Billy, in all the years I have known you, you have never called me a leech. What made you start?" I said as I moved out from behind Sam.

"Bella?" Harry said. I nodded and he walked over and hugged me. I then hugged Quil Sr. and Embry Sr. before finally moving over to Billy. I walked over to him and hugged him so tight.

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't know it was you." Billy said with tears in his eyes. He pulled me into his lap and kept one arm around my waist.

"That's ok. You know, Jacob looks just like you. In fact, all your kids have grown up to be a good-looking bunch of people. Have you had any troubles lately?" I asked as I looked over the kids.

"None as of yet but have been able to catch some strange vampire scent just East of Forks, it's not the Cullen's or you but that's about it." Harry said.

I nodded and said "I'll keep an eye on it for you. Oh hi. I haven't met you before." I said to a beautiful young woman. She had copper skin, black hair and she also had three long claw marks down her beautiful face and arms. They looked to be from a werewolf.

"I'm Emily Young, Sam's fiancée. You're Bella?" She questioned. I shook hands with her and smiled at her.

"So Bella, you are a vampire?" Emily asked.

"Yep. I have been one since 1919." I replied.

"Damn. You are what over 100?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Yes. I was born in 1903 so I am 105 years old." I replied. I was beginning to like this girl.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sam yelled. He was beginning to shake and he was on the verge of phasing. I used my powers to force him to calm down and when he did he said "How did that happen?"

"I did that. As for your question- I have known Billy, Harry, Sue, Quil and Embry since before you guys were born. I actually helped deliver you guys and also your sisters Jacob." I explained.

They all stared at me with open mouths.

"You see, before Jake, Embry and Quil were born, we had been having some vampire troubles. One particular vampire had killed had killed a member of our pack. Bella had separated from her coven and was living a nomadic lifestyle." Billy explained. He looked over at me to continue the story.

"Well anyway, I was actually passing through the Rez when I heard the sounds of fighting. The pack was fighting against a coven of human-drinking vampires. One member of the pack had been killed and they were outnumbered. I jumped down and started helping the wolves fight. The vampires were dead and the wolves all turned to me. They were about to attack me when someone screamed. Billy looked so afraid and all the pack ran back here. I followed behind quietly. When we got there, Jacob's mother was lying on her bed screaming. She was heavily pregnant with Rachel and Rebecca. Her water had broken and she was bleeding heavily. I helped deliver Rachel and Rebecca. I then stayed around here for a while to help where ever I could. Soon after you three were born, I had to leave. This is the first time in 16 years I have seen anyone here." I finished.

"Wow." Jacob said. I nodded and sat down in the seat next to Billy.

"Bella, I want to apologise on behalf of the pack for being rude to you this morning." Sam said.

I smiled up at him and said "No problem. You were feeling protective of your pack and I was a threat. It's ok."

"So Bella, why do you reek of the Cullens?" Billy asked as he pulled a face.

"Be nice. Well, Edward is my older brother. Now my question, what the hell happened to you? When did you stop phasing?" I asked as I looked down at his wheelchair.

"That's two questions Bells." Billy said with a grin. I glared at him and he laughed. "I have missed your glare Bella. Ok well I stopped phasing when Jake was born and I was in a car accident. Because I had not phased for so long, I couldn't heal myself."

If I could cry I would. "Oh Billy. I'm so sorry." I said.

Billy hugged me tighter and said "There was nothing that you could have done. What's happened has happened."

We spent a few more hours talking until my phone went off. I pulled it out and the display read **One New Message.**

I opened the message and read:

_Hey Bella, We are heading off to the movie theater in Port Angeles. We'll see u there. Love Ang._

I sent back this reply:

_I'm leaving now. I'll be at the beach in 10 minutes to pick you up_

"Well boys and girls," I said as I got out of Billy's lap. "I am going to head off. My friends are waiting for me."

Billy hugged me and said "You are welcome here any time."

I hugged all the others and Sam said to me "If you want, bring the Cullen's to the border tomorrow night. We can work out a new agreement."

I smiled brightly and hugged Sam again. "Thank you so much Sam." I said.

I waved goodbye to everyone before getting into my car and driving back to the beach. When I pulled up, Ben and Angela were talking to the others who were sitting in Tyler's van.

"Hey guys" I said. They all turned and smiled at me, with the exception of Lauren who glared at me.

"Hey Bella. Did you have fun with your dad's friends?" Mike asked.

"Yep. So where are we headed?" I asked.

Ben told me the directions and I drove out of the car park. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and looked into the forest. I noticed a pair of brown eyes staring at me. I watched as a russet coloured paw rose and waved to me quickly before the wolf ran away. I smiled and knew that they would always be watching over me.

**That Night**

I dropped Ben and Angela off at Angela's home after the movie. I waved to them and Angela said to me "Bella, wanna go shopping with me tomorrow for the dance? I need a dress."

"Sure. I'll pick you up at 10." I said. Ang smiled and I drove away. When I reached the driveway that led to my house. I stopped. I rested my head on the steering wheel and took some unnecessary breaths. It was then that I realised a foreign scent. I shut off my car and got out. I looked around and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. I smelt the air. The scent was vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it. I shook my head and got back into my car. I drove up the driveway and parked in the garage next to Em's jeep.

I picked my bag up off of the front seat and walked inside. I heard movement in the living room and walked in.

"Hey guys." I said. Ali squealed and raced over to me. She threw herself at me and hugged me. "You reek of those dogs." She hissed. Once she had let go, Rose hugged me followed by Esme, Jasper and then Emmett.

Carlisle walked over to me and started checking me for injuries. Edward was sitting on the lounge ignoring me. In the end I got sick of the injury check and cold shoulder and yelled "ENOUGH! Dad, I am fine. Edward stop ignoring me."

"Bella, you have been gone for hours. You didn't check in. We were getting worried. We thought the dogs had done something to you." Rose said.

"Couldn't Ali see me?" I asked.

Ali shook her head and said "No. When the wolves are around, everything gets fuzzy. I can't really see you anyway. I get flashes from you but most of the time a bright light pushes me away from seeing your future. Now you're sure they didn't hurt you?"

"Yes Ali. They would never hurt me anyway." I said.

"Isabella, when will you learn?" Ed yelled "THEY. ARE. WOLVES. They will always hate us. They kill vampires first then ask questions later. You probably just used your powers to make them not kill you and then ran. Bloody hell! When will you learn?"

I was standing there shocked. Ed had never yelled at me that way and he never called me Isabella. He always said that it was too formal. Suddenly, thunder rumbled in the sky and rain began to fall heavily. This is what happens when I feel a strong emotion, the weather changes to suit my mood. If I was happy, it was sunny; if I was sad it rained etc.

"How about Edward, before you bite my head off, you listen to my side of the story or better yet…" I trailed off. I raced up to my bedroom and grabbed my photo album from under my pillow. I raced back downstairs and thrust it into his grasp.

"Look at that. That should clear some things up for you." I said before I raced up to my room, locked my door and put a shield around the room. I walked over to my window seat, curled up and dry sobbed.

**Emmett POV**

I watched as Bella threw a photo album at Ed before racing up to her room. I wanted to go and comfort her but I was curious as to what the photo album held.

We all moved to the lounges and Ed opened the first page.

"Oh god." He whispered. We all walked over and crowded around him. It was a picture of him and Bella. Bella was about 10 and Edward 12. They were dressed up in their finest and were at the park. He turned the page and we saw a picture of Bella and a man. He had her on his shoulder and they were both laughing.

"That's dad. I nearly forgot what he looked like." Edward said as he ran his hands over the picture. I noticed that Ed didn't look a lot like his father but Bella did.

The next picture was one of Bella and an older woman who looked like Ed. The album continued with pictures of Ed and Bella's family until about halfway. It then switched to Bella and two guys. I felt jealousy brew inside of me at the way these two were holding Bella. The next picture was of Bella and three other girls. They were all laughing and each carrying a few shopping bags each. Next was a picture of Bella with a male and a female. Bella had her arms wrapped around the male's neck as he sat on a lounge chair and his arm was around a redheaded woman.

The picture after was one of all of them. It was then I realised that they were all vampires.

"This must have been Bella's coven." Mum pointed out.

"I've never met these guys before. I've never even heard of another vegetarian coven other than the Denali's and us." Dad said.

Ed kept turning pages when he suddenly stopped. He froze in mid page turn.

"Ed?" Rose said. She looked at the picture Ed was looking at and gasped. She grasped his hand and pulled him up to a standing position. She pulled him into a hug and held him close. We all looked down at the picture and Ali gasped as well. It was a picture of Bella standing with Billy Black. Bella was holding two babies, both girls, and she was smiling. I picked up the photo album and kept on flicking. I stopped at a picture of Bella surrounded by three guys. One was Billy Black, the other two were Embry Call Sr. and Quil Ateara Sr. They all had their arms wrapped around one another and were smiling at the camera.

The next picture was of Bella sitting in a hospital bed. She was next to a woman who was holding a baby boy. Billy had one of the woman's hands in his and his other was in Bella's.

I pulled out the photo of Bella, Billy, Embry and Quil and read the writing on the back. Bella's neat script read:

_Billy, Me, Quil and Embry- Friends forever. _

"So that's why she knew they wouldn't hurt her. Bella is friends with them." Jasper said.

"I am such an idiot. I didn't let her explain." Ed said. He pulled away from Rose and started towards the stairs. Dad raced over and grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't think that that would be advisable son. How about we send Emmett up there to talk to her and give her back the album. She's probably still mad at you and won't want to talk to you." Dad said. Ed nodded and moved back to the lounge chair.

Dad looked at me and I nodded. I picked up the photo album and headed up the stairs. I knocked on Bella's door and heard a silent "Come in."

I opened the door and saw her sitting on her window seat crying. I put the book on her table and walked over to her. I lifted her up gently, sat with my back to the wall and put her back down in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and let her dry sob into my chest whilst I looked out the window into the greenery of Forks. The rain was still falling heavily but as Bella's sobs lightened, so did the rain. Soon Bella stopped crying and was just hiccupping lightly. The rain had stopped but there were still clouds in the sky.

I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms and said "Are you ok now?"

Bella looked up at me and nodded. She adjusted her position so that she was sitting in between my legs and leant back against me. Her hands covered mine and her head fell back against my neck. I rested my head on top of hers and pulled her closer to me. I nearly moaned as Bella nuzzled her nose against my neck.

"How come I've only known you for a few days but this feels so right? It feels like I've known you forever." Bella said. Her breath tickled my neck and my grip on her waist tightened.

"I don't know Bella." I whispered quietly into her ear. I smirked as she shivered and moved back into me more, if that was possible.

"Well Em, I think I might be falling for you." Bella said. She got up on her knees and kneeled between my legs. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her flush against my chest. I moved one of my hands up the back of her head and played with her hair. She began to gently bite her lip and I had to suppress another moan. That one little action drove me insane.

"I think I'm falling for you too." I whispered before I pulled her head to mine and kissed her with every ounce of emotion I had.

**Bella POV**

"Well Em, I think I might be falling for you." I said carefully. I got to my knees and kneeled in between his legs. After wrapping my arms around his neck, he pulled me against him with one swift movement. He moved one hand slowly up my body and started to play with my hair. I bit my lip, waiting for his reaction.

"I think I'm falling for you too." He whispered before his lips were on mine. I had never tasted anything so amazing. His lips were so soft and war. They moved fluidly against mine, almost like we were made for one another. I tightened my arms around his neck as he ran his tongue across my lower lip. I granted him access to my mouth and the kiss deepened. His tongue moved with mine, searching my mouth like an adventurer discovering a cavern.

About 5 minutes later, we pulled apart. His lips moved down my jaw and onto my neck. He lightly sucked and nibbled on the place where my shoulder and neck met. This made me moan loudly and I was glad that the shield was still up. Em pulled away from my neck and kissed my fiercely one more time before I moved so my back was against his chest again and we looked out into the now sunny Forks.

**? POV**

I watched from the trees as my beautiful Bella leant against her window and cried. How could these stupid Cullens hurt her?

I had been a bit carless before and Bella had caught my scent. It was an unintentional mishap on my part. I watched intently from my position in the trees as the burly Cullen- Emmett walked into Bella's room. He walked over to her and lifted her up into his lap. I growled as he did this. _BELLA. IS. MINE!!_

I watched them a bit longer as the rain got lighter. I growled even louder when I saw Bella turn and kneel in front of Emmett.

I had to restrain myself from jumping out of the trees and into the house when I saw Emmett kiss _**MY **_Bella. He kissed down her jaw and her neck. That is supposed to be me.

I jumped out of the trees, covering my scent as I went. I had to bide my time. I would kill this Emmett fellow and then Bella would come to me for comfort. I smirked and began to plan.


End file.
